The present invention relates to the method and apparatus of a preserving and protecting tassels. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shoe tassel retainer for shoes having at least one tassel, such as overlying an arch of the shoe. The invention is concerned with an apparatus to maintain the aesthetic appearance of the shoes or other items by placing and holding the component strands of decorative tassels into their original conditions after displacement by use of the shoes or other items to which the tassels are attached.
It has long been fashionable for both men and women to wear shoes equipped with tassels, which are normally made up of rectilinear strands of leather arranged side-by-side in substantially cylindrical formation. When such shoes are new and boxed or are otherwise placed in stores for display, the strands of such tassels are straight and neatly punched together. However, normal use of the shoes carrying the tassels usually disarranges the component strands in an unsightly manner. Prolonged and improper storage may also render the tassels deshaped. Heretofore, there is no effective way for the wearer to maintain the appearance of the tassels.
Various boots have been made to overlie shoes in inclement weather to protect the shoes. Shoe accessory clips having a pair of overlapped, toothed jaws normally held together by spring action (Spring Clip design) and operable by the user for receiving a tassel between the spring pressed jaws. It is also proposed that merely clipping the device onto an unruly tassel and leaving the receiving jaws of the clip under spring pressure overnight will xe2x80x9ctamexe2x80x9d the unsightly tassel. Another traditional way of straightening the tassels is by winding a rubber band over the rearranged tassels. Such a method is patently weak and ineffective.
One prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,603 issued to Goodman describes a detachable spiked shoe protective cover that increases footing on hard surfaces and prevents injury to other surfaces for wearers of spiked shoes such as golf shoes or track shoes.
Another prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 690,003 issued to Altman describes a detachable shoelace protector having a shield overlying the shoelaces of a shoe and held in place by a strap that passes through the shoe instep and connects to the other end of the strap by an eyelet/tab connector. Hooks are affixed to the upper inside end of the shield and engage the upper edge of the shoe or the laces. The Altman protector serves to completely overlie and protect the shoelaces and prevent them form becoming untied. If used with buttoned shoes, it serves solely as ornamentation.
A further prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,682 issued to Malloy teaches a removable lace cover strap placed about the instep of laced footwear, usually athletic shoes, to prevent the laces from becoming untied. This device also serves for decorative purposes. A strap is provided with a width about equal to the instep and a length just sufficient to allow overlapping of the strap""s opposite ends. A hook type fastener, such as a Velcro fastener, may be used to fasten the strap""s opposite ends together during the athletic performance of the wearer.
A further prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,714 issued to Sproul discloses a method of renewing decorative tassels after they have become unsightly from wearing of an item to which they are attached. The method comprises encasing the tassel, as straightened and rearranged, in a tube length of heat-shrink material; applying moisture to the strands of the tassel; heating the heat-shrink tube along its length to shrink it tightly against the tassel as straightened and rearranged, so as to press it into renewed conditions; and removing the shrunken tube from the renewed tassel substantially without disturbing the straightened and rearranged strands thereof
One prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 875,560 issued to Vaughan discloses a shoe protector designed to protect a shoe against abrasion and cuts at the shank and instep when worn by miners, laborers on railways and other places where shovels or spades are used.
A further prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 1,164,810 issued to Hammond describes a toe brake for use by coasters (or sled riders) that is easily attachable to a shoe and which allows the coaster to guide and brake the sled without damaging the coaster""s shoe. The toe brake is positioned and retained on the centerline of the without presenting a fastening strap in a position to be stepped on or readily become worn out. The braking means consists of and upwardly inclined, pointed member in line with the shank at the toe end.
The prior art does not teach a device to maintain tassels at or near their original positions to restore and maintain the attractive appearance of the shoes. Thus, it would be advantageous to have a separate portion to overly the tassels allowing a separate of the tassels.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims and from the accompanying drawings.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tassel preserver specifically designed to retain or reform the tassels to their original, desired positions.
Another object of this invention is to provide a shoe tassel device to allow exertion of just adequate pressure against the tassels to reform, but not deform, them.
In making the present invention, it is a principal object to provide an apparatus and method whereby the repair shop or the user himself, or herself, can renew or maintain shoe tassels quickly and economically.
It is the advantage of the present invention that it helps preserve not only shoe-trimming tassels but also tassels attached to other articles of use for ornamental purposes.
Another advantage of the present invention is the safe storage of the tassels so that they are not depressed or entangled over the course of time.
In the achievement of this objective the present invention makes the use of the clamshell concept, which eliminates the paddles (spring clip design) in favor of a hinged top cover upper portion, which is secured by using a snap fit feature. Release is accomplished by incorporating a flexible finger that deflects under a slight finger pressure. A molded living hinge is incorporated into the device eliminating need for post molding assembly and providing resistance that aids in the snap fit action. The clamshell design minimizes the use of plastic material over the spring clip design, thus reducing material cost. It will be less complex to mold the integral hinge. This design also eliminates the necessity to use an additional spring to provide compression during closure as the snap fit provides this function. A customer specific logo may be molded in-situ using an exchangeable mold insert.